A blood pressure manometer comprising a body and a separate display has been already known (Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-237560, 2006-204543 and H5-56938). For example, the body comprises a blood pressure measuring portion and a first communication part, and the separate display comprises a second communication part and a display part. The blood pressure measuring portion is configured to measure a subject's blood pressure from a predetermined region to obtain blood pressure data. The first communication part is configured to send, for example, an infrared signal including the blood pressure data. The second communication part is configured to receive the infrared signal including the blood pressure data from the first communication part. The display part is configured to display the subject's blood pressure based on the blood pressure data included in the infrared signal.
In such blood pressure manometer, when subject's blood pressure is measured, the separate display can be located so that the subject can easily see the display, and accordingly the blood pressure can be measured in correct posture. Also, in case that a subject needs to show the blood data measured at home to a doctor, the carrying of the separate display is only required, and therefore the blood pressure manometer is convenient for the subject. However, in case that the communication between the first and second communication parts is infrared communication, good communication is not always performed. Also, in order to secure good infrared communication, there is an issue that configuration of a blood pressure manometer is complicated.
The infrared communication can be classified into a direct type and a reflection type. Specifically, the direct type is used for e.g. a TV set and a remote control, and an infrared signal sent from the remote control is directly received by a light receiving element in the TV set. The reflection type is used for e.g. an installation type Alkali-Ion-Water electrolyzer and a remote control. This remote control is installed at a water tap in a kitchen or the like, and the electrolyzer is installed near the remote control. The remote control sends an infrared signal toward a ceiling, and the electrolyzer receives the infrared signal reflected on the ceiling.
Herein, as shown in FIGS. 15A and 15B, in case that direct type infrared communication is used for first and second communication parts in a blood pressure manometer A1 comprising a body A2 and a separate display A3, it must be considered that a subject's blood pressure is measured from either of the subject's left and right regions. A blood pressure measuring portion A4 of the body A2 measures the blood pressure of the subject (H) from either of the subject's left and right arms. In this case, the separate display A3 is located so that the subject (H) can easily see a display part A18 of the separate display A3. Because of this, the first communication part must be provided with a pair of light emitting elements A151 located at the left and right sides of the body A2, and the second communication part must be also provided with a pair of light receiving elements A221 located at the left and right sides of the separate display A3. In this configuration, the blood pressure manometer A1 not only remarkably rises in production cost but also can be hardly downsized. In FIGS. 15A and 15B, R depicts an infrared signal.
In case that reflection type infrared communication is used for the first and second communication parts, an infrared signal sent from the first communication part needs to be reflected on, for example, a ceiling or a wall. When the infrared signal is reflected on a ceiling, the blood pressure manometer A1 easily causes malfunction by noise from fluorescent lamps. In order to remove the noise, if the second communication part is mounted with an expensive filter having a high filtering effect, the production cost increases. When the infrared signal is reflected on a left or right wall etc., good infrared communication can be hardly achieved in case that an obstacle exists between the blood pressure manometer A1 and the wall. That is, working conditions are restricted, so that the blood pressure manometer A1 becomes very user-unfriendly.